I Need You
by Renneremi
Summary: Scorpius meminta Rose untuk menikah dengannya. Apa maksud Scropius? Akankah Rose menerima? Well… sudah pasti Rose menerima. Scorpius punya alat yang membuat Rose tunduk padanya. Apa itu?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I own nothing, madam Rowling has!

.

.

.

 **Scropius Malfoy**

"Aku tak setuju, Dad!" Seruku tajam, langsung, dan tentu saja dengan marah. Sebelum ini, aku tak pernah sekali pun berani menaikkan nada suaraku pada Dad. Aku punya hormat yang sangat tinggi dengan dia. Sebagai ayah, yang merangkap idolaku.

Tadi Pagi, Dad menulis surat untukku agar aku secepatnya datang ke Manor. Dia bilang dia ingin bicara hal yang penting. Yang tadinya aku pikir hal yang memang benar-benar penting dan layak untuk waktuku yang sangat sibuk. Tapi kalian tahu apa... benar-benar sangat amat tidak penting, nyaris mendekati gila kalau boleh ditambahkan.

"Scorp, jaga nada suaramu." Mom memperingati sangat lembut di sebelah Dad.

"Kau tahu ini semua demi kepentingan keluarga ini!"

Tanpa peduli peringatan Mom, aku kembali berkata dengan nada tinggi. Emosiku sedang tersulut, berteriak adalah pelampiasan yang tepat. "Tapi aku baru saja bertunangan dengan Cellesta, Dad!"

"Keputusan ada di tanganmu. Terserah kalau kau ingin keluarga ini terbuang dan bersama gadismu itu, atau kau ingin keluarga ini tetap hidup sejahtera."

"Aku bahkan tak mengenal dia, Dad!"

"Kalau ingatan Dad benar, kau satu sekolah dengan dia selama 7 tahun." Balas Dad sudah agak tenang setelah mendapat usapan lembut oleh Mom.

Ya, aku memang sudah mengenal dia selama tujuh tahun. Tapi selama itu pula aku tak pernah berinteraksi dengan dia. Dia dengan jiwa kutu bukunya itu, tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu dengan jiwa petualangku. Ah, perlu aku tambahkan sedikit saja, dia selalu mengurung diri di perpustakaan, kecil kemungkinan bagiku untuk pergi kesana. Perpustakaan bukanlah diriku... aku tidak begitu suka kesunyian yang mencekam. Dia di perpustakaan, aku di lapangan. Aku bahkan jarang melihat wajahnya selain di kelas dan di aula besar. Intinya adalah aku dan dia tidak cocok. Kita tidak akan pernah bisa jadi satu. Terlalu banyak perbedaan.

"Pikirkan saja dulu, keputusanmu akan Dad dengar besok."

Dad pun bangun dari sofa nyamannya. Dengan dituntun oleh Mom, Dad keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan aku seperti orang bodoh disini. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang baru sembuh dari penyakit yang sedikit membahayakan mengusulkan ide gila seperti ini pada anaknya sendiri!

Aku tahu Dad tidak begitu menyukai Cellesta. Setiap bertemu Cellesta, pasti selalu saja ada kalimat sindiran yang Dad lontarkan.

 _Kau bahkan tak lulus sekolah, jadi bagaimana mungkin kau tahu istilah ilmiah itu?_

Sindiran itu Dad lontarkan saat pertama kalinya aku membawa Cellesta makan malam di Manor. Setelah tahu pekerjaan Cellesta adalah model dan latar belakang pendidikan yang belum tamat, Dad langsung sinis pada Cellesta. Kejadian itu tentu saja membuat Cellesta sakit hati, tapi untung dia masih tetap mau ada di sisiku.

 _Hanya bisa berjalan di atas sepatu tinggi, huh? Kau bahkan tak tahu Quidditch, apa kau memang benar-benar penyihir?_

 _Bajumu selalu saja bagus dan berkelas tapi kemampuan sihirmu sama sekali tidak ada. Kau bahkan tidak bisa merapal mantra untuk menyembuhkan luka sayatanmu sendiri, huh?_

 _Baru kali ini aku melihat ada seorang penyihir yang membersihkan kotoran dengan tangannya sendiri padahal dia punya tongkat sihir, sekali ayun, langsung beres._

 _Apa kau pikir kau pantas ada di dekat putra semata wayangku? Coba sebut saja mantra pertahanan yang kau tahu... nah, kau diam, kan? Ck, penyihir macam apa kau ini?_

 _Heran, kenapa mesti dunia sihir menjadikanmu sebagai model. Kau bahkan tidak memenuhi standar sebagai penyihir._

Dan blah blah blah...

Aku harus ralat sedikit, Dad sangat tidak menyukai Cellesta. Hilangkan kata agak di awal kalimatku tadi.

Aku tahu Cellesta memang tidak begitu berbakat di bidang sihir, walau dia memang penyihir. Tapi percayalah, Cellesta sangat amat berbakat di bidang lain. Selain model papan atas, Cellesta juga penyanyi yang sangat berbakat. Lagu-lagunya sering menjuarai radio sihir. Cellesta juga bisa memainkan hampir segala instrumen musik. Dan percayalah kalau kalian bertemu Cellesta, kalian pasti akan jatuh cinta... sayang Dad tidak melihat kelebihannya, dia sudah buta oleh kekurangan Cellesta.

Dua tahun aku dan Cellesta merajut hubungan serius. Aku mengenal dia saat dia saat aku menghadiri pernikahan rekan sewajatku. Cinta pada pandangan pertama kalau boleh aku bilang. Aku terhipnotis oleh rupanya yang hampir sempurna dan suaranya yang sungguh luar biasa. Dengan berani aku berbincang sedikit dengan dia, dan hubungan kita pun beranjak ke tahap yang lebih serius tak lama setelah itu.

Kemarin, dengan kesungguhan tekad luar biasa, aku dan Cellesta bertunangan. Aku sudah melamar dia... kita akan menikah akhir tahun ini. Itu rencananya. Ralat, dulu itu rencananya.

Tapi kemudian, di hari yang semestinya cerah namun berubah mendung ini. Dad bilang padaku agar aku menikah dengan Rose Weasley!

Gila. Sinting. Tak waras. Sakit jiwa!

Dad beralasan kalau Rose adalah calon yang tepat sebagai menantu. Dia mengatakan hal itu tepat setelah burung hantu Kementrian datang dan menyebutkan kalau Malfoy tidak seharusnya untuk menikah kembali dengan darah murni.

Aku tahu Dad ingin memperbaiki citra dia yang agak sedikit rusak akibat masa lalu yang kelam. Aku tahu Dad ingin keluarga Malfoy tetap berada di masyarakat sihir yang sah secara hukum. Aku tahu Dad ingin yang terbaik buatku. Tapi tidak seperti ini!

Cinta bukanlah sebuah lelucon, tidak untuk dipaksakan. Menikah dengan orang yang bahkan aku tak tahu peringainya? Merlin, aku rasa aku ingin mati saja.

Aku marah. Sangat marah. Tapi keputusan tetap harus dibuat, bukan?

Tak lama setelah itu, aku menyusul Dad keluar dari ruang kerjaku.

Tarik napas.

Buang.

Aku merasakan dadaku bergemuruh tak terima, memintaku untuk segera pergi dari depan ruang kerja Dad.

Setelah mengetuk tiga kali, aku masuk ke dalam. Dad sedang meminum teh secara elegan, sedang Mom sibuk menulis di atas perkamen. Dad tersenyum melihatku... hal yang sangat langka karena percayalah Dad lebih sering menyeringai daripada senyum.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Rose Weasley."

Tepuk tangan Dad riuh memenuhi ruangan ini. Dad senang, huh? Dad senang melihat putra semata wajah Dad hidup dengan rasa neraka?

"Keputusan yang tepat, nak."

"Ya, tentu saja. Tapi aku tidak janji untuk tidak meminta cerai dengannya di kemudian hari." Kataku sambil menyeringai, tak mau kalau dengan ayahku sendiri.

Ini keputusan tergila yang pernah aku ambil. Tapi... Aku bisa jamin hal ini tidak akan berlangsung lama. Aku tahu aku jahat, tapi Rose memang harus aku pakai untuk alatku. Selesai masalah dengan Kementrian, aku bisa menceraikan Rose dan aku bisa menikah dengan Cellesta. Tidak peduli Dad suka atau tidak.

Rencana yang indah, bukan?

ooo

 **Rose Weasley**

Aku Rose Weasley, 25 tahun, anak dari dua orang penyelamat dunia sihir era modern. Menyandang nama besar orangtua itu sebuah beban. Aku dituntut untuk sempurna oleh dunia sihir. Maka dari itu aku belajar sangat giat selama di Hogwarts, hasilnya aku lulus dengan nilai sangat sempurna. Mom dan Dad bangga, dunia sihir pun memuji Mom dan Dad yang berhasil mendidik anak hingga sukses sepertiku.

Biasanya Mom dan Dad selalu membebaskanku, apapun yang aku mau jalankanlah. Itu prinsipnya. Tapi di detik ini semuanya berubah... orangtuaku menuntut hal yang tidak bisa aku jalankan.

Hal simple bagi orang lain, tapi tidak untukku.

"Bagaimana kalau kau Dad jodohkan dengan anak ketiga Oliver Wood. Brandon. Dia tampan dan dia pemain Quidditch profesional."

Mom menggelengkan kepalanya tak setuju, "Tidak bisa! Kau harus menikah dengan pria yang bekerja kantoran. Apa Mom kenalkan saja kau dengan anak teman Mom? Cintya aku rasa punya anak laki-laki yang seumuran denganmu."

"Hentikan kalian berdua!" Hardikku dengan wajah merah menahan marah. Aku merasa seperti sebuah barang saat ini. "Mom, Dad... dengar... Aku belum ingin menjalin hubungan dengan pria mana pun. Aku ingin sukses sebagai wanita karir dulu."

Dad tertawa sarkatis, "Menunggu sukses seperti apa lagi, Rose? Karirmu sudah sangat gemilang. Kita berdua hanya ingin kau ada di tangan yang benar."

Tiba-tiba Mom mendekat kearahku dan merangkulku dengan erat, "lagipula, Mom khawatir padamu."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Mom. Aku bisa melakukan hal apapun dengan sempurna. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sangat baik."

"Bukan itu, sayang. Mom khawatir dengan jiwa anti sosialmu yang sangat parah. Kau sudah dua puluh lima tahun, dan kau belum pernah berpacaran."

Aku memutar mata jengkel. Informasi ini pasti didapat dari Lilly, sepupuku yang sangat amat cantik dan tidak bisa diam. Lilly adalah teman obrol yang paling _klik_ denganku. Dia dengan sejuta kata-kata, aku dengan seribu diam. Perbedaan itu membuat kita dekat dan nyaman. Aku sangat menyayangi Lilly. Hanya satu yang tidak aku sukai dari anak itu... Dia terlalu jujur dan terbuka dengan Mom. Apapun yang aku ceritakan dengan dia pasti akan hinggap ke telinga Mom. Informasi saja, Mom dan aku jarang terbuka... atau boleh aku tambahkan akulah yang sangat tertutup dengan Mom. Entahlah, aku merasa canggung luar biasa kalau ada di dekat Dad atau Mom. Tapi percayalah aku sangat menyayangi mereka. Sangat.

"Aku pernah pacaran, Mom. Jangan percaya apa kata Lilly." Dustaku yang langsung ketahuan oleh Mom. Aku sangat tidak ahli berbohong ditambah Mom yang super sekali dengan Legimency-nya. Dustaku jadi sia-sia.

Setelah aku pikir baik-baik. Okay, aku akan menuruti keinginan mereka. Mereka belum pernah menuntutku menuruti keinginan mereka, sekarang waktunya bagiku untuk tunduk pada kuasa orangtua. Sekali saja.

"Baiklah. Atur waktu pertemuanku dengan calon dari kalian."

Mom membawaku dalam pelukan senang, disusul oleh teriakan kencang Dad yang kencangnya sama seperti tim Quidditch favoritnya menang dalam pertandingan.

Mereka bahagia, tapi aku sungguh belum siap.

ooo

 **How about this?**

 **Please give me your words!**

 **Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rose Weasley**

Aku menuruti keinginan Mom dan Dad untuk pergi ke calon-calon yang mereka anjurkan. Pertama Brandon Wood, anak berambut pirang dan bermata biru, tipikal pujaan para wanita. Obrolan kita lumayan lancar, aku cukup nyaman dengan dia karena dia mengingatkanku pada Dad. Selera humor dia sangat tinggi, tidak ada kecanggungan di antara kita seperti yang aku duga karena dia berhasil mengelola segala percakapan dengan baik dan lucu.

Masalahnya, dia itu terlalu genit dengan perempuan. Aku tidak menyukainya. Apalagi secara terang-terangan dia menggoda perempuan berbaju seksi padahal dia masih bersamaku. Tidak… kalaupun akhirnya aku harus menikah, sampai matipun aku tidak mau bersama seseorang yang terlihat mudah sekali selingkuh.

Calon kedua, Davis Quentin yang kata Mom berpendidikan tinggi dengan karir gemilang. Aku kira aku dan dia akan nyaman karena berdasarkan yang Mom bilang, Quentin mempunyai sifat yang sama denganku. Tapi sekali lagi aku salah… dia bahkan lebih buruk dari Brandon Wood. Dia menjijikan.

Obrolan yang aku lalui dengan Quentin hampir semua diisi dengan semua petualangan cinta dia yang tidak ada habisnya. Mulai dari model, penyanyi, pengusaha, semuanya adalah bagian dari masa lalu Quentin. Yang membuat aku semakin muak, dia juga mendeskripsikan semua mantannya dengan bahasa yang terlalu eksplisit. Misalnya saja Diana yang dia bilang memiliki payudara yang sangat besar, Hanna yang memiliki bokong super seksi, dan hal-hal sejenisnya.

"Kalau aku lihat-lihat tubuhmu lumayan juga, Rose."

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan tongkat dan merapalkan Cruciatus pada bajingan ini.

"Kau cantik dan kau pintar. Kau seksi."

Tahan, tahan, Rose.

Aku pura-pura tuli dan fokus mengiris kencang daging steak punyaku yang aku ibaratkan seperti wajah Quentin.

"Kau seharusnya memakai baju yang memperlihatkan lekukan di tubuhmu. Aku yakin kau akan fenomenal."

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku senang dengan pakaianku saat ini."

Well, aku ini bukan salah satu jalangmu, idiot! Tambahku dalam hati.

"Tidak apa-apa, toh pada akhirnya aku akan melihat apa yang tersembunyi di balik jubahmu itu. Aku yakin sesuatu yang indah sudah menanti."

Aku sudah tidak tahan. Aku mengayunkan tongkatku, "Petrificus Totalus." Seketika tubuh Quentin membatu dan akhirnya limbung ke lantai. Orang-orang di restoran melihat ke tempatku dan saling berbisik. Tapi aku tidak peduli... aku lebih baik pergi dan tidur pulas daripada mengkhawatirkan ocehan mereka. Yang penting aku sudah mengabulkan permintaan Mom dan Dad yang meminta agar aku mengadakan pertemuan dengan calon-calon buruk mereka.

Sampai di rumah aku melihat mereka sudah menungguku dengan pandangan penuh harap tapi aku sedang dalam kondisi hati yang buruk, jadi aku langsung saja masuk ke kamar. Kalau mereka ingin bicara, besok adalah waktu yang tepat.

.

Siapa yang menyangka kejadian kemarin masuk dalam halaman utama Daily Phropet. Disana ada gambar aku yang menyerang Quentin hingga dia terbaring kaku tak berdaya.

 **Serangan Tiba-tiba Rose Weasley**

 **Kejadian menghebohkan semalam ini menjadi perbincangan hangat yang luar biasa. Seorang wanita yang terkenal dengan keanggunan dan Kelembutannya malah menyerang pria lemah tak berdaya di restoran yang penuh dengan para penyihir.**

" **Aku tidak tahu ada apa dengannya. Tiba-tiba saja dia menyerangku seperti orang gila."**

 **Davis Quentin pun harus dibawa ke st. Mungo untuk mendapatkan pemeriksaan lebih dalam karena dicurigai Rose Weasley juga merapalkan mantra berbahaya.**

 **Hingga saat ini kita belum mendapat keterangan apapun dari Rose Weasley sendiri tapi salah seorang sumber terdekat nona Weasley, yang tidak bisa kami sebut namanya, membeberkan kalau Rose Weasley itu sakit jiwa. Makanya dia tidak pernah terlihat menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun karena setiap laki-laki pada akhirnya akan berujung tragis seperti Davis Quentin.**

"Rose. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku hanya kesal dengan dia, Mom."

"Apa dia berbuat hal yang tidak-tidak padamu?"

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak secara fisik tapi ucapan dia terlalu menyinggungku—"

Dad bangkit dari kursinya dengan muka merah, aku belum pernah dimarahi oleh Dad, mungkin sekarang waktunya aku dibentak. Perbuatanku kemarin terdengar begitu salah di koran, pasti Dad malu.

"Astaga… ini semua salahmu, Mione! Kau membawa calon yang sangat buruk."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau anak itu bisa seperti itu! Lagipula calonmu juga sama buruknya."

"Setidaknya Wood tidak membuat Rose pulang dengan muka tertekuk dan hadir di berita utama Daily Phropet!"

"Terserah, Ron! Tapi calonmu pun tetap gagal!"

Aku memejamkan mata menahan tangis. Orangtuaku selalu harmonis, mereka jarang sekali saling berteriak seperti ini. Aku yang menyebabkan mereka seperti ini. Merlin, apa yang harus aku perbuat? Aku tidak mau mereka bertengkar hanya gara-gara masalah sesepele ini.

"Mom, Dad…" panggilku. Mereka diam dan mengalihkan mata padaku. "Kalian tidak usah bertengkar. Aku nanti akan mencari pasanganku sendiri. Beri aku waktu dua bulan untuk membawa pasanganku pada kalian."

.

 **Scorpius Malfoy**

Sudah menjadi peraturan tak tertulis kalau sarapan di Malfoy Manor tidak diisi oleh satu patah kata pun. Tapi berbeda dengan hari ini apalagi setelah kita sekeluarga membuat Daily Phropet dan membaca artikel yang menjadi tajuk utama.

"Rose Weasley benar-benar sesuatu." kata Dad yang tampak bahagia sekali melihat apa yang tertulis di Daily Phropet.

Aku melotot. Otak Dad sepertinya belum sembuh total, sepertinya gara-gara operasi kemarin dia menjadi sedikit gila. "Dad, dia menyerang anak itu! Apa kau tak takut dia akan berbuat hal yang sama denganku?"

"Well… kau takut padanya hanya gara-gara mantra lelucon itu?" sindir Dad yang terkena sekali di hatiku. Enak saja aku takut dengan orang macam Rose, dia itu wanita, dan dia itu lemah. Tentu saja aku tidak akan kalah, toh aku bukan seperti si pecundang Quentin yang mengeluh berlebihan hanya karena mantra konyol itu.

"Lagipula, Dad senang karena dia bisa membela dirinya sendiri. Dia menggunakan sihir dia dengan baik, tidak hanya menjadi tempelan di tubuhnya." Aku tahu Dad sedang menyindir Cellesta saat ini.

"Membela diri? Dia bahkan tidak diserang, Dad! Bahkan temannya saja bilang dia itu sakit jiwa!"

"Kau tahu dengan jelas Daily Phropet tidak selamanya benar, Scorp. Mereka itu pembuat berita dan mereka senang mengubah fakta agar penjualan mereka naik."

"Tapi bisa saja itu benar. Bisa saja Rose Weasley memang sakit jiwa. Benar kata koran ini, Dad… Rose Weasley tidak pernah dekat dengan satu pun laki-laki —"

"Nonsense." seru Dad lalu meminum air putihnya. "Dad tidak mau tahu, dalam satu minggu kau harus membuat Rose tertarik padamu."

"Dad—"

"Astoria, bawa aku kembali ke kamar." Mom pun menurut. Dia memberiku sebuah senyum menenangkan. Tidak ada yang bisa membantah keputusan Dad. Apa yang dia ucapkan entah bagaimana seperti sebuah hukum yang harus dipatuhi.

Aku melihat Daily Phropet sekali lagi dengan wajah Weasley yang sedang menyeringai sambil merapalkan mantranya. Merlin, apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Satu minggu?

Dad sudah benar-benar gila.


End file.
